Hiei's Mistake
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Hiei does something that hurts Kurama. Is it something he can fix or will it forever tear them apart? Yaoi complete


Here is my newest fic!  
Warnings: Hiei/Kurama Hiei/ Yusuke Yaoi, Lemons, and what ever I feel that the story needs. You don't like please don't read!  
Disclaimer: Now if I owned yyh do you really think Hiei would of stayed with Muruko in the end? Nope he would be with his fox! So as you can tell I don't own it!  
Special thanks to both of my friends who are helping me Robin and Yasmeen!

The weather was pleasant. Spring had arrived and it made the kitsune's train of thoughts even happier. As the birds, children, and small animals in the park raced past him, he was lost in his thoughts.  
His mind was focused on his boy friend. Hiei still worked for Mukuro, but would spend as much time with Kurama as he could. Things were so much easier in their relationship since Kurama had moved out of his mother's house six months ago.  
Hiei and Kurama had been together for almost a full year. And in two months they would celebrate the night that they first learned to love each other. Kurama had already started to plan for it. He hoped that Mukuro would not send for his demon then. He then shifted back to happier thoughts and thought about how this year had been.  
Kurama often walked home from his university or his work since they were both only a few blocks away from his house, except in opposite directions. He felt sorry for his mate, who was at their apartment all by himself. Just the thought of Hiei being lonely made his legs move faster, his long red hair flying in the breeze.  
As he came around and entered the parking lot he spotted Yusuke's car next to his Toyota. He wondered what brought the detective over. No one ever came over when Kurama was at work or school, because even though Hiei was opening up him, he was not opening up to any one. Kurama knew that both Yusuke and Kuwabara liked Hiei as a friend. He also knew that the short, brooding fire demon felt the same. Someday, he hoped that Hiei would realize that there were many people who cared for him.  
He hurried up the stairs- eager to see his beloved and talk to his friend. He unlocked the door and steeped inside. The apartment was not big- the kitchen and living room were really just one big room. They also had a small hallway that led to a bathroom and the bedroom. Kurama could not help but smile as thoughts of their room filled his mind.  
As he came inside, he saw that the both the living room and the kitchen were empty. A chill started its way up Kurama's spine. He very quietly made his way down the hall. He then turned the knob on the bedroom door, slowly and silently.  
As the door opened, he came face to face with a horrible scene.  
His heart dropped somewhere by his feet. It lay in a thousand, shattered pieces. His breath vanished and all he could do was watch the scene before him play itself out. Yusuke was on their bed with his legs wrapped around Hiei. His mouth was opened and moans could be heard. With each moan a small tear fell from the red-headed fox's eyes. Hiei was moaning and thrusting inside Yusuke. Both, not noticing that they had an audience, climaxed and called out the other's name.  
Kurama let out a small whimper much like one would hear from a hurt dog. Red and brown eyes met green. Then things got so slow and fast all at the same time. Kurama spun around and ran out the door. In a flash Yusuke and Hiei followed- one out the window, the other the door. Both now fully dressed.  
Pain shot through Kurama's heart. It felt like someone was jabbing his chest with ice and needles. Tears fell and he paid no attention to anyone. All he wanted was to flee.  
" Kurama!" Hiei yelled  
Just the sound of his voice made Kurama run faster. He ran into the street, hearing both Yusuke and Hiei call out to him.  
He heard someone scream. Then he felt something collide with his body. He felt his ribs break right as his body flew in the air.  
Hiei watched in horror as his mate was hit by a speeding truck. The driver had been careless and had run over his fox! Hiei wanted nothing more than to kill the driver, but Yusuke, his secret lover, held him back.  
Kurama lay so lifeless on the ground. Hiei pulled away and went to the fox's side. He couldn't understand why the fox had acted the way he did, but Hiei knew that things were only going to get worse.

--

Two hours later

Hiei was pacing the floors in the waiting room. Kurama's human mother, Shiori, and his family where out of town. He looked at everyone that came. Kuwabara, his sister Yukina, Keiko, and Yusuke were all waiting for news. No one knew what the cause for Kurama walking in the street was. What Hiei and Yusuke shared was only sex and meant nothing to them, but it just might have cost Hiei the only being that truly loved him.  
Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to give in to such a weakness.  
Once again he paced.  
Once again he looked around the room.  
Once again his mind replayed every detail of his mate's face.  
Once again he heard the sound of that perfect body hitting the front of that truck. He saw the red hair fly out behind him like a cape. He heard the bones breaking. Every detail replayed in his mind.  
Hiei just knew that it would haunt him until the day he died.  
A doctor walked over to the group. Soon everyone gathered around to hear what he had to say. Everyone had tears in their eyes, and even older tear tracks could be seen.  
On everyone's face was sadness and hope- hope that Kurama would be all right.  
Everyone was prepared for the worst- at least that is what they thought.  
The doctor then told them that Minimino-san would recover with only four broken ribs. The doctor said it was a miracle that he only sustained those injuries and nothing else. It truly was an act of God.  
Hiei glared at the doctor," Can I go see him?"  
"One at a time," the doctor answered.  
With that, Hiei followed the doctor to Shuichi's room. On the bed lay the redheaded fox demon. Hiei went and stood next to his mate. Both Kurama and himself had made a lifetime commitment to each other. That was the way they had both wanted it. They were each other's other-half.  
But Hiei had betrayed Kurama. Now Kurama lay in a bed in a human hospital. It sent shivers down the fire demons spine.  
Kurama opened his eyes. When he saw Hiei, he gasped." Get out!" he whispered.  
"Nani…?" Hiei said, unsure if he just heard what he thought he heard.  
Kurama sat up. His eyes grew cold and distant- the look he used with his enemies.  
Kurama ran a hand threw his hair. Then green eyes stared into crimson. No emotion was on that gorgeous face-nothing was.  
"I want both you and Yusuke to leave. If I ever see you two again you will find out how my death tree feels," he said without a hint of emotion.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" kept running threw his head. This couldn't be happenning.  
Kurama thought of him as the enemy! "No!"  
Hiei left, then, going back into the waiting room- still shocked. Everyone came over to him and started to ask questions.  
"Is Kurama ok?"  
"Is he awake?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Hiei?"  
"Shrimp?"  
Even though everyone surrounded him, all he could see and hear was his mate saying that he wanted to kill him…his fox really wanted him dead.  
Hiei calmly reported that Kurama was awake. He looked at Yusuke, calmly indicating that he wanted to talk outside. He left without another word.  
Outside, Yusuke found Hiei up a nearby tree. "Hiei?"  
"Kurama doesn't want to see you," Hiei says, his voice devoid of emotion, "Or me- ever again." Hiei turns to look down at him. "Do yourself a favor and tell Keiko what happened." Hiei turns away again. "Goodbye-Yusuke." He disappeared.  
Yusuke wondered what had happened to cause Hiei to act so strangely. He stared at the spot where he had been for a while, then returned to the hospital to encounter Kurama.  
--  
A few miles away  
Hiei calmly folded a note and placed it on Kurama's pillow. He hesitated before placing his favorite picture- one of himself and Kurama on the nearby beach- inside the folded note.  
He put the small knapsack that had his belongings in it near the trash can, knowing they would end up there anyway. The only things he kept were the tear necklace around his neck and his sword. He took one last lingering look around their- no- Kurama's apartment and leapt out the open window, closing it behind him.  
If Kurama wants me dead, then so be it.

Still puzzled by Hiei's strange departure, Yusuke went back to the waiting room. Keiko, her eyes still filled with unshed tears, walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around her husband- oddly enough though, it made him uncomfortable. He gently pulled away from her.  
" Keiko...I need to talk to Kuwa," he said, carefully choosing his words, and walked over to his friend.  
Kuwabara was holding his girlfriend, Yukina. The ice maiden was obviously still upset that Kurama had been run over.  
Seeing this he decided not to bother them and to go see his other friend. Even if Kurama didn't want to see him, he felt bad and wanted to patch things up.  
After all-it was only sex. Hiei and him felt nothing for each other. It was just something fun to do while their partners were at work.  
The smell of the hospital hit him full force, causing him to sneeze. He walked down the hall to the room where Kurama was resting. He shook his head and pushed open the door.  
On the bed Kurama was sleeping- both of his green eyes were closed. Just looking at him made Yusuke sad and even guiltier. After all-he hadn't known that Kurama was going to be home so soon.  
With a sigh and a heavy heart he went and sat down next to the bed. His brown-eyed gaze looked at his friend's angelic features.  
" I'm sorry, Kurama," he said solemnly to the other boy, trying to express all of his regret in that one small statement.  
Green eyes snapped open. They were unusually cold and harsh. Kurama's mouth was set in a snarl. He looks like he's looking at an enemy! Yusuke thought.  
" Get out now," Kurama said to him, his voice colder than ice.  
" Kurama..."  
" Now, or I will kill you," He said, cold anger making its way through his voice.  
" Kami-Sama! Just listen to me, okay?" Yusuke begged, "Hiei loves you!"

" Oh- Yeah right. So that's why you two were fucking like animals in our apartment!" he said, getting out of the bed.  
Keiko had gone to look for Yusuke when she heard Kurama yelling. She opened the door to find out why.  
Kurama-san was out of his bed. He ripped the IV cords out of his arm and glared at Yusuke. But why?  
Yusuke was just standing there looking mad and-guilty?  
" I hate you both!" he screamed at Yusuke, " Hiei is MY mate! MINE! I do NOT share! Now I even look at him, or you! All I can see and hear is your moans and your legs wrapped around his body! Yusuke, for the last and final time- leave so I don't have to kill you!" Contradicting his words, tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
" Whatever Kurama. When you are ready to listen you know where I live." Yusuke responded coolly, dismissing the outburst with little more than a shrug.  
She stood there listening to everything that was said. Hiei and Yusuke? No- she must have heard wrong.  
…Or Kurama did not see what he thought he did. Yusuke would never cheat on her. Not with Hiei. Not with anyone…

She then left and found the others out in the waiting room. She told everyone that they should go home and that she and Yusuke would be leaving shortly. Kurama needed rest and time to heal.  
She watched as everyone left. Then Yusuke came up to her. He placed one hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him to be rewarded with a smile. It was this same smile that she fell in love with. Then she chose not to mention what she heard. She would forget it.  
She knew that he loved her and that was all that mattered.  
In the room  
The doctor came in and looked him over again. Kurama just wanted to leave. He wanted space and time to think. He felt so alone. Like the ground was missing and he was free falling into nothingness.

At the doctor's permission he signed the papers and was released. He got dressed and left. He made his way outside. The air was chilly and all it did was make the pain in his chest grow.  
Hands in his pockets, he made his way home. The home where he had spent  
ten wonderful months- the best of his life.  
Tears made their way down his face, but he paid them no mind.

He climbed the stairs slowly, his head hung low. Unlocking his front door he made his way inside- greeted by thick, painful silence.  
The tears fell faster, now like rain in a typhoon.

Looking around, he saw a small knapsack by the trash. Curious, he picked it up and made his way to the couch.  
As he went through it, he noticed that it contained all of the clothing Hiei had for his time in the Ningenkai, as well as some other personal items- the bottle of cologne he sometimes wore and some other odds and ends. Kurama grabbed Hiei's favorite ningen shirt- a blue muscle shirt- and clutched it. Tears went through his body and he buried his face in it.  
It felt like Hiei had died. No- worse because Hiei had not only betrayed him, but had thrown out all of his Ningenkai possessions- indicating he obviously wouldn't return.  
Kurama cried himself to sleep, lost in the pain of the events of the day.

The next morning, Kurama woke up to nothingness. He felt like a part of him was missing. Hiei… his body called, but his mind refused to admit it.  
He had to work today but called in sick. The last thing he wanted was to see anyone. Still holding Hiei's shirt he went and poured some water for himself. He looked down at the shirt in his hand and tears started again, causing him to drop the glass.

The fox fell to the ground in pain. His eyes landed on the table and he was  
taken back in time- back to when his world was right.

Flash back

Kurama came in from work. He back hurt and he wanted to take a bath. He missed Hiei but hopefully soon his firefly would be home.

As soon as he took off his shoes a hand grabbed him. Shocked green met calm ruby and a smile formed on Kurama's face. Both men wrapped their arms around the other. It felt so good to be held in those strong arms. The whole day went away and all he thought of was the man in his arms.

Kurama bent down to kiss his mate. Hiei met him half way and they gave each other a long passion filled kiss. Tongues rubbed, licked, and caressed the other's mouth. They kissed till both needed air.

" How long are you home for?" he asked the shorter man.

" Till she calls me fox," he said, pulling the other back down for another kiss.

Kurama picked him up and felt those strong legs wrap around him.

Hiei broke the kiss and started to kiss his fox's skin. Nothing in all three worlds tasted as good as him- not even sweet snow. How he missed this crazy, oversexed fox. One hand then went to start undoing buttons.

Kurama moaned as he felt Hiei kissing his neck. He looked around for a place to set his most treasured prize down at. He then went to the table that was the closest thing.

Kurama was shocked when Hiei got down off him and ripped of his clothing.  
Soon both where naked and kissing again. Kurama felt Hiei's erection rubbing against his.

Hiei moved his hips so that their manhood's would rub and make friction. He let out a moan as he bit his fox's neck, leaving two small punctures from his fangs.

Kurama's hands were rubbing Hiei's back and he was moaning at the feel of his small lover on him. Although Hiei was light- barely 85 pounds- his weight on aroused skin was very erotic. 

Hiei lifted his right hand and placed two fingers near Kurama's mouth.  
" Suck," he commanded.

Kurama obeyed and sucked on the fingers, loving the taste and feel of those long, skinny fingers.

Hiei closed his red eyes and moaned. How can just that feel so good? He was still making sure to move his hips. It still scared him how mush he loved and needed this man. Never in his life had he needed anyone.

He removed his fingers and stuck them in his fox's hole, stretching it out. Soon he felt the fox was ready and in one thrust Hiei sheathed himself inside Kurama. He moaned and clutched Kurama's hips.

Damn it feels good. Hiei thought.

Kurama started to move, singling he was ready. They both then got lost in the feel of the other. Only feeling, tasting and caring about the other. Hearts, souls, and bodies were one- reaching their climaxes and soaring higher than that fiery girl from the Reikai ever could.  
end of flash back

Kurama clutched his chest and wept. He cried till he felt wore out and it hurt to cry anymore. He slowly got up, stepping on the broken glass but not really caring.  
He got out a bottle of wine, he had been saving- for their anniversary. He then began to drink down the whole bottle.  
As he drunk, he made his way to their- no- his room. But then, he saw a piece of paper folded on his pillow and went to look at it.  
As he picked it up, another, smaller paper fell from the inside of one of the folds. Kurama bent down to pick it up, but choked as soon as he saw it.  
It was Hiei's favorite picture- one of himself and Hiei at the beach from five months ago. This was the only picture he had ever smiled in. He knew without looking what was on the back- the kanji's for 'Ai shiteru.' I love you.  
Kurama fell to his knees, dropping the photo onto the bed and fighting back more tears. After a few minutes, he recovered enough to look at the note.  
Kurama opened the note and read the message. As he read, his eyes softened and tears began to fall again. As he read the last words, he rested his head in his arms and sobbed, a terrible pain tearing at his already battered heart.  
What have I done?

What have I done?  
This thought raced through the kitsune's mind. Sadness and hopelessness took over. His greens eyes scanned the note again, tears brimming up and over flowing onto the dried tracks from tears already shed. He had realized something that shattered his world all over again.  
He loved Hiei and always would.  
Did he really mean what he had said? Is this what he truly wanted? For his once beloved koi to die? Fear and a deep despair flew through his veins.  
On the note was a hand-drawn rendering of a fierce, graceful, most beautiful black dragon. It had intense ruby eyes and looked just like a certain Jaganshi the kitsune knew. It had a look of undeniable power. The look that made one think that nothing could ever hurt it. Such a powerful, awesome creature with great depth. But its eyes belied something different… defeat.  
In its chest was a single blood red rose, remarkably similar to his own favorite breed. Its stem was piercing the heart of the fierce Black Dragon, causing a slow and painful death. The life blood of the creature already covered the rose.  
On the bottom right under the hand drawn picture was a short message. This message sent chills down his spine and sent Kurama into a fit of tears. Just one simple sentence shattered what little was left of his heart. It tore his soul- no his soul was already long gone. For one could never live without it. His was linked to his mate 'till death.  
As you wish  
It was written in blood. Hiei's blood to be exact. Kurama soon lost all thought and cried himself to a nightmare filled sleep.  
Makai  
Hiei was in a tree. His black tear gems littered the ground below him. Once again he found himself alone- utterly alone.  
No more hugs, kisses, or a warm body to wrap around on a cold night. He not only lost his lover but his best friend. All because he got caught.  
No it was Karma. That had to be it, right? The Forbidden Child could not stay happy and loved. No, he was to die alone. He let out a pain-filled sigh.  
The unanswerable question of 'What comes next?' filled his mind. Kurama wanted him dead so should he not fulfill his beloved soul-mate's request?  
For he was the one who cheated. He was the one who caused such sadness and hurt to cross his fox's face.  
Red eyes were dimmed by pain. He had grown used to having someone to turn to. He had long ago forgot what to do when alone. He felt so lost. Much like the weak child he once was.  
His thoughts kept returning to his red-haired lover. If by dying he would make things right, he would.  
For Kurama, he would do anything.  
Ai shiteru, my fox… he thought as s fitful sleep claimed him.  
Moring in the ninginkai  
Kurama could barely open his eyes. They both were so swelled form tears and felt so heavy. Much like his heart. His head pounded and his chest hurt. He moved his tounge to lick his lips and found his throat as dry as a dessert.  
Frankly, he felt like shit.   
Slowly, he dropped the note that was still clutched in his hand but grabbed the picture. He looked at Hiei's unguarded, happy gaze.   
How he wished that he was here.  
Slowly he took a shower and got ready for class. He left the house in a very uncaring mood. All he wanted was his Hiei.  
His cruel eyes landed on lovers as they walked passed him. His eyes filed with tears he thought he could no longer shed. Needless to say that day was a waste at school- it didn't help that girls kept surrounding him to try and comfort him.   
Kurama soon went over everything in his mind. Soon his grief was replaced by bitter anger.  
Why should he suffer when he was not the one to sleep around. Angry thoughts entered his mind and he wondered how many other of his so-called 'friends' slept with his demon behind his back! Was he, the great Youko Kurama, being laughed at behind closed doors?  
Soon a mad, determined fox came home. He went and changed into an increadably sexy outfit.  
Smiling, he thought, Why the hell not?  
He laughed and walked down the street to a bar nearby, hardening his heart to a certain betraying Jaganshi's message.

Motorbikes, some small, well-worn cars, and other means of lower class transportation filled the small parking lot to the local bar, Shadows in the Night.clean, well-kept, relatively new yellow car looked out of place. Inside, music was blaring in almost deafening values. The sounds of talking, singing, and drinks being served filled his ears as he entered the door. at the bar turned towards the new figure. The man that walked in was dressed in tight black, leather pants. The pants outlined every muscle on his lower half. His shirt was white with a black, leather vest over it. His long red hair was neatly brushed and fell past his shoulders in a beautiful wisp. On his feet was a pair of black, silver-buckled boots. The black and white complemented his creamy complexion perfectly. sure, graceful movements he moved towards the crowded bar. A certain, sad little song was playing that was bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He ordered a screwdriver and found an empty table nearby. He caught the words of the song that seemed to pierce his chest.  
_Could've been so beautiful,_  
_Could've been so right,_  
_Could've been my lover,_  
_Everyday of my life,_  
_Could've of been so beautiful,_  
_Could've been so right,_  
_End of lyrics_ downed his drink. As he placed it back on the table a small, sexy waitress- who was almost certainly a prostitute- came over to the table. She looked him up and down appreciatively and winked. She took away his empty drink and handed him another.Girl troubles?" She asked him, cooing her voice seductively.shook his head" No, I found my MALE lover having sex with a friend of ours." He told her quite rudely.by what he said she moved away, apparently very disturbed.downed this screwdriver too.minute later a gin and coke was placed before the heartbroken kitsune. His eyes wandered the bar. While most of the people here were natives, there were quite a few foreigners here. drank his next drink in two swallows. was looking for someone to use as a one-night stand like he used to back in his younger days. Back in the Makai when he was known only as 'Youko Kurama.' of him tired to talk himself out of it. It really did. But he was in pain and only wanted to forget. Forget a moody fire demon. Just forgetmore drinks down.green eyes scanned and measured everyone in the room. Then another song came on right when he felt the need to leave and go home. When he was not going to have senseless sex.Song  
_I'm lying alone_  
_With my hand on the phone,_  
_Thinking of you till it hurts,_  
_I know you had to_  
_But what else can we do_  
_Tormented and torn apart_  
_I wish I could carry_  
_Your smile in my heart_  
_For times when my life_  
_Seem so low_ would make my believe tomorrow could bring  
_When today does it real enough_  
_Does it real enough_  
_I'm all out of love_  
_I'm so lost without you_  
_I know you were right_  
_Believing for so long_  
_I'm all out of love_  
_What am I with out you?_  
_ End of lyrics_  
_After that he got up off his seat._ He moved back to the bar. It was so easy to see a pair of crimson eyes stare at him. Kurama shook his head and ordered another drink. He needed a toy. Just one for the night. A means of escape. hand touched his shoulder, shocking him out of his thoughts. Startled green eyes met brown. A warm smile met his gaze. Kurama quickly looked over this piece of meat that came to him.Hello, My name is Lee, Horuki."Minimino, Shiuchi" Kurama gave his name as he flashed a come-get-it smile.man took his invite.line, and sinker. left the bar and went to a cheap hotel. The smells stung the fox's nose. But he gave nothing away. Soon both men where naked and kissing on the bed. Makaismall figure slept in a tall tree. He woke up expecting to see a pair of gently green eyes. Seeing himself in a tree the memories came flooding back. fell from his eyes, quickly crystallizing into black gems. His life was truly hopeless. He was worthless. All those familiar, self-hating thoughts filled and overflowed in his head. jumped down and wiped all emotion from his face. He no longer cared about living. He would give his mate his last wish. It was all he could do. His pride would not allow him to go begging to be taken back. Nor would Kurama take him even if he tried.suddenly felt the youki from several higher class demons. He knew he could easily fry them with his dragon if he really wanted to- he WAS an upper S class, after all- but this was the perfect way.perfect way to fulfill Kurama's fondest wish.pride would not allow him to commit suicide, but he could let himself die in battle qnd make it look like an accident. He chucked grimly as he remembered the number one rule of his honor code:above all.three A class and four B class demons surrounded him. Hiei made it look like he would fight back. He put his hand on his hilt. Soon, his sword was drawn and he was battling. faking and preparing to lose.roomfelt a pain go through his chest. But not through his chest. He broke away from the other man to catch his breath. He then felt another pain go through him. It was then he realized what was happening.demons who were mates could not only mark each other, but bond through the exchange of blood. This made a certain psychic connection between the two for life.was utterly in his veins, just as he was in Hiei's. If Kurama was in pain, yet there was no reason to be socould only be one thing. jumped up, grabbed his clothing, and got dressed, not uttering a word to the stuttering and confused man on the bed. three minutes laterwas running for the nearest portal. He had to hurry or he would lose his mate- forever.along the way he was cursing himself for his earlier behavior. Hiei loved him and he knew it, but he just couldn't accept the thought that Hiei was with another in sex. Hiei had no feelings past friendship with Yusuke.he hadn't even considered telling him about'that.' He wondered if Hiei would have acted the same if he knew. But those thoughts were pushed away as yet another pain ripped through his heart.last thought was:  
_Hold on Hiei! I'm coming!_

The three A class formed a triangle around him, while the four B class filled the gaps. He was truly surrounded.  
If he wanted he could easily kill them all. He wouldn't even have to try. Usually, he would.  
But, all that changed yesterday though. He now lacked one very important thing- the will to live.  
Oh, he would go down in honor. But he would die nonetheless. Soon his kitsune would be free of such a pathetic mate.  
Hiei gave a death glare at the assembled demons. He got into a fighting stance waiting for the first strike. Two demons started the battle. One, a B class looked like sludge. It smelled like a weeks worth of rooted garbage baked under the ningen sun. It was going to slash out using just his claws. The other demon had long pink hair to its waist. It had ice cold light blue eyes. In its right hand was a whip, made from demon skins. The victims of this demon were skinned then added to the whip.  
Both demons acted at the same time. Hiei jumped straight in the air then shifted his body so he landed with ease behind them. As soon as his feet touched the ground a sword was stuck through his chest. It was right under his heart. Blood began to spill forth. Then Hiei's self-preservation instincts- the ones he had worked his whole life to construct- went into effect. Soon all but two demons were killed.  
Shame washed over him. K'so! I can't even die right!  
It was the last thing his mate asked him to do. Tears formed in his eyes. Crimson eyes looked at the confetti of various body parts surrounding him. Kurama's last words to him filled his mind. It stung and he shut his eyes.  
While he was going through this the two demons came closer to him. The other a class threw an energy bomb at him. As it hit his lower back Hiei let out a cry of pain.  
He felt his body hit the ground and the two demons began to hit him. Kicking, hitting, and spitting on him. They even started to claw at his skin. His blood flowed out like a river. He smiled as the pain burned through his veins, thinking how happy Kurama would be when he found out about his horrible death.  
Just then, before he fell into a dreamless slumber, he heard a familiar voice he though the never would hear again. Then he thought no it had to be a dream.  
--  
"Rose whip!" Kurama called out taking both demons down. When he saw them hurting his demon he turned into Youko Kurama. He was mad at them and killed them without caring. When he first arrived he felt out for Hiei's Youki and felt that it was low and steadily dropping. By the time he got there, he knew it was almost too late.  
Running over to him. He gently picked him up, cradling his still, bloody form in his arms. Kurama felt like he caused this. Tears started to form behind his eyes.  
The Youko thought of three ways to save the most important being in his life. One- take him to Mukuro's and let her kill Kurama for letting her heir be hurt. Two- take Hiei to his sister. Or three-Kurama giving all of his life energy to Hiei.  
But without knowing, he had already taken Hiei to Genkai's. He reached the door and opened it up. He yelled for help. Soon both women came out.  
Looking, horrified, at the half-dead demon, in his arms, they lead him to where a futon was out. He laid Hiei on it gently and backed away, shame at his former behavior causing his tail to swing between his legs.  
He prayed to Inari to help Hiei. He begged Hiei to get better. He also told the smaller demon he was sorry. That he did not deserve Hiei's love. He was the bastard, the unworthy one. Tears fell once more a river.  
Yukina healed Hiei as best as she could and looked at the broken youko. She had no idea what she could do to help him, so she left him alone with her dear Hiei-san.  
Kurama sat next to his sleeping mate, pleading and crying.  
He had almost lost a part of himself, especially not this part.  
He never should have said such horrid things to Hiei; he knew he had no right to ask for Hiei's forgiveness.  
His hand brushed Hiei's and Kurama leaned over and kissed his beloved's lips. Hiei remained unresponsive. Not even a slight moan or shift.  
Kurama felt so guilty. Even though Hiei was healed, there was still a good chance that he could…  
'No!' Kurama buried his head in his hands and cried. If he died he would never forgive himself.  
Hiei, onegai, don't leave me!

Tarnished gold eyes stared at the half-Koorime. Hiei was breathing normally, now.  
Thanks to Yukina, it looked like he would recover- well, physically at least.  
Kurama was hoping that Hiei's emotional wounds, that he had caused, would also heal... But he knew he  
was shooting a little high on that one.  
Kurama was happy that his mate would live. Now he could confess about that horrible, dishonorable deed  
he had done. He also would beg for Hiei's forgiveness. Though he knew with out a doubt things were over  
between him and Hiei, he hoped they could at least remain allies, and maybe, after time, even friends  
again.  
It wasn't just the hateful words spoken out of spite Kurama had spoken that bothered him, but also how he  
had forgotten what he himself had done when he had judged Hiei's actions.   
Kurama thought back to that night, all those years ago. It had been right after Hiei had left to become  
Mukuro's heir. He had- stupidly- been feeling unloved and abandoned, so, on the way home, when he ran  
into one of the dozens of fan girls from his school, he had seduced her in hopes of forgetting about his  
lover leaving him behind for a job.  
It worked for a few days, but he woke up with a truckload of self-hate and disgust at his actions every  
morning.  
Two weeks later Hiei had come back to him, just as he knew he would. Kurama was so relieved and  
happy that Hiei had returned and still loved him, that he pushed the incident from his mind.  
But he had gone back to her several times and kept quite a long affair until she moved away to go to  
college in America. He hadn't seen her since.  
By that time, Hiei and Kurama had bonded, gaining that once-in-a-lifetime-love, and he thought that  
confessing would only jeopardize their relationship. But now…  
He had to tell his love. It was only fair.  
Then the fox was jerked out of his revere as Hiei shifted restlessly in his sleep. He whimpered a little and  
called out quietly for Kurama. Kurama quickly responded to Hiei's cries and picked him up and cradled  
him like a baby in his arms. He told Hiei he loved him. That he was sorry. That he hoped that they could  
work things out. That he was wrong.  
Comforted by the sweet words of nonsense from his lover, Hiei soon fell into a deep, seemingly restful  
sleep.  
But tears slid down the kitsune's cheeks. He sensed that something was wrong- terribly wrong.  
He tightened his hold on Hiei and suppressed his fears.  
A familiar quote jumped to his mind, K'so! You can't be rid of me that easily fox! Che! One would think I  
was a puny ningen the way you speak about me!  
Hiei would be okay. He always pulled through. And he would again this time…  
Wouldn't he?  
Dream  
Kurama was dressed in black, reminiscent of his koi's signature color. He looked around and saw that  
everyone was crying. Yukina was sobbing an already large pile of tear gems. Yusuke was trying to comfort  
Keiko, but was apparently having his own troubles, attested to by the fact that tears were streaming down  
his face. Botan was sitting in a corner, seemingly trying to compose herself enough to do something.  
Probably ferrying a soul, since she was wearing her grim reaper outfit. He wondered who had met their  
demise.  
Even Kuwabara was roughly wiping tears from his eyes.  
He looked around, now morbidly curious as to the grim occasion.  
His heart stopped, frozen forever in the horrible moment.  
He had his answer.  
There, in an, ironically, totally white coffin, was his lover.  
End of Dream  
"Hiei!"  
Kurama looked down to see his koi, still sleeping peacefully in his arms.   
Something about that dream had shaken him down to his bones.  
He pushed away his fears for about the millionth time in the past few days and settled himself down  
comfortably again, pulling Hiei even closer to him.  
It was just his nerves, he told himself. He was just on edge because of the recent events.  
He soon fell back asleep, thinking of pleasant memories with his lover, but questions and fears still floated  
somewhere in the back his mind.

Yukina silently walked in to check on her patient, steeling herself once more from tears. She  
knew Hiei-san wouldn't appreciate that. He was always telling her not to cry over him. She  
hoped he would recover soon.  
But what she saw when she opened the door was so sweet, she just had to shed a happy tear.  
Kurama, in human form, was holding Hiei in his arms. Both men were fast asleep. She had been  
worried about how Kurama was not allowing himself to sleep, fearing that if he did, something  
would happen and Hiei would die. She was thankful that he finally gave in to his exhaustion and  
went to sleep.  
She decided to leave them alone. Kurama would awaken if something was wrong, and would  
come to get her for help.  
Making sure she wasn't disturbing them, she went and called everyone, explaining that Hiei had  
been injured and that both him and Kurama were at the temple. After getting everyone to promise  
to come for a visit, she hung up the phone.  
A little later, both herself and Genkai started to clean up the temple in preparation for their  
coming visitors. Yukina wanted to ask if Genkai knew why Hiei was so badly injured- she knew  
that Hiei was one of the most powerful creatures in all of the three worlds, he was even stronger  
than Yusuke- but thought better than to pry.  
He had his reasons, and as long as he was okay, she couldn't be happier.  
In the room  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes, hazy as to what the hell was going on. He felt weak but there was  
something else there as well- the feeling of warm arms circling his body and the sweet smell of  
Kurama filling his nose. He suddenly remembered the events of the past few days.  
K'so! I can't even die right! Now what am I going to do?  
He closed his eyes, sighing mournfully, fully expecting for the sight and smell of his beloved fox  
to go away. Then he could think of another way to kill himself without committing suicide. His  
eyes flew open when nothing happened. He was still in his mate's arms. A place he never  
thought he would be again.  
Okay…now what's going on…? Why isn't Kurama killing me? So confused…  
Familiar green eyes slowly slid open. A sad, hesitant smile graced those soft-as-petal lips.  
"Hiei, are you awake?" he questioned softly, seeming to be afraid to trust his own eyes.  
"No, I just decided to sleep with my eyes open,' Hiei said sarcastically, forcing himself out of  
Kurama's arms and sitting up. "What am I doing here fox? Why am I not dead?" Hiei said  
getting up and away from the fox-human, to a familiar perch near the window. "And more  
importantly, why aren't YOU killing me?"  
" I saved you. Then I brought you to Yukina so you could be healed. I-I had…" he managed to  
stutter before he started to cry.  
Hiei wanted so badly to go comfort his fox. But should he? Would not said fox push him away?  
He then re-enforced his walls. He stuck an 'I don't care' look on his face.  
" Please, Forgive me. I...I...I didn't...Oh Hiei,"Kurama said flinging his head back.  
Shock went through Hiei. Was the fox… asking for…forgiveness? But- why?  
" Hiei, Please!" Kurama sobbed, "Turn around so I can see you. Hic Please, Hiei…I need  
you!" He begged, fearing that Hiei would turn his back on him forever, hating him due to his  
actions and what he was about to confess.  
Not being able to take anymore, Hiei went over and wrapped his arms around the hysterical  
fox. He calmed him down with gentle shushing sounds and little nonsense words. Hope slowly  
making it was into his heart, but he knew that the fox was probably just experiencing these  
feelings from habit, and would soon kick him out once more.  
" Hiei, I am truly, truly sorry for everything I said. I...I take it all back! Please, please, please  
just forgive me," he whispered, hoping that Hiei would intrude on his thoughts so he wouldn't  
have to say the horrid truth.  
" No." Hiei said calmly.  
Kurama stopped crying then. He straightened his shoulders. He then looked right into Hiei's  
hard, ruby eyes.  
" Why not?" He asked sounding incredibly meek. He shoved down the urge to throw himself  
into Hiei's arms and cry until he could cry no more.  
" You have not wronged me. I see no reason for me to forgive you. It is I who has done wrong.  
Baka kitsune, I think you've finally lost it," Hiei easily replies, his eyes belying his desire to die  
for his act against his beloved.  
" No, I have Hiei, I just never told you… " he said. Then, at Hiei's raised eyebrow and curious  
look, told him about Kumi. Then, when he finished begged him for forgiveness, not even  
allowing time for Hiei to digest all that was just thrown at him.  
Hiei, having processed all the information, gave a cold, disbelieving glare at the fox.  
He had thought that he was incredibly evil for one night of casual sex. But Kurama…  
It was like he didn't know who, or what, his lover really was anymore...  
Hiei then turned his back to Kurama, sorrow and disbelief causing a single tear to fall from his  
eyes.  
He said nothing. No yelling. Just that tear and a silent message of betrayal.  
Kurama saw this and left, feeling that one remaining piece of his heart shatter into a million  
pieces.  
He silently passed everyone who was now here. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko- he passed all of them  
without a word and headed home. He knew deep down, that it was the last time he would see  
Hiei.  
His dream had come true.  
Hiei, at least the one that he knew as his lover, was dead. Killed emotionally by Kurama's hand.  
At the temple

" Why so you think Kurama left without saying anything to us? He looked so down," Kuwabara  
said, being oblivious to everything- as usual.  
Yusuke was greatly saddened at how things always just seemed to get worse for Hiei. " Shut  
up Kuwa. I am going to go see how Hiei is."  
He then went down the hall. The sight he saw made him feel like total shit.  
Hiei was curled in a corner- crying.  
As the soft sounds of Hiei's black tear gems hitting the floor reached his ears, he wondered what  
he could do to fix things. After all- the whole casual sex thing was his idea.  
He had talked a very unwilling Hiei into it over a period of several months.  
So, everything was his fault…  
As usual.  
With a heavy sigh and a huge weight on his chest he proceeded in the room.

Yusuke walked over to the silently crying fire demon. He sat down on the ground.  
" What happened Hiei?" He asked placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
" Get the fuck off me,' Hiei quietly hissed at him, his icy tone even worse than a scream or a  
yell.  
" Hiei, I am your friend. Please- tell me what's wrong?" Yusuke said, trying not to get himself  
into deeper trouble.  
Keiko left the others to go see how Hiei was.  
She stood outside the door while Hiei told Yusuke about how Kurama had cheated on him over a  
long period not too long ago. It had started before they had become lovers, but had continued  
long into their relationship. Hiei sounded confused. So sad and hopeless. It made her feel like  
crying. Then Yusuke told Hiei something that shocked and hurt her,  
" Hiei, I don't think he meant anything by it. You said yourself he did it after you left for  
Mukuro's right? If so, then he probably didn't think you would come back. He probably didn't  
think you would mind, just as we thought. As for what we did. It took place well after you two  
had bonded. I think that hurt him more. I think you two should talk things out. You two belong  
together." He told him.  
" Have you told Keiko?" Hiei said starting to sound more like his distant self.  
" No. I don't want to think about it." He said.  
" If you don't tell her she will find out." Hiei said  
" How?"  
" She just will. I have to go. I have to talk to Kurama." Hiei said opening the window.  
" Hiei." Yusuke said but all that was left was displaced air.  
Keiko was sobbing and stormed into the room. She smacked Yusuke. Tears streaming from  
her brown eyes  
" 'How could you?" She asked him  
" You were spying on me?"  
' Yes I heard what Kurama said to you in the hospital. But I choose to ignore it. But you just  
admitted to sleeping with someone else. To make it worse it was with... Hiei! That demon!"  
She yelled at him.  
Kuwabara and Yukina appeared in the room. Yusuke just wanted to get away from it. Damn  
his life was spinning out of control.  
At the apartment.

A redhead laid on his bed. He was staring at photos he had. Some where of friends. Most where  
of his mate. When he landed one particular one at the beach, tears formed and rushed down his  
cheeks. He lost him. The 'great Youko Kurama' truly was a bastard.  
He grabbed a black pillow from the other side of the bed. He clutched it as his mind replayed  
the scowl he loved so dearly. His whole body shook in despair. He really messed up his life.  
Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw the man of his hopes  
and dreams standing there. No emotion on his face. Which made the redhead cry harder.  
" Baka," said the shorter one, " We are bonded. We are one, you Baka kitsune. Like I would  
leave you." Hiei snorted, but Kurama could hear the true love under the familiar wall.  
That was the greatest gift to the Fox. To hear Hiei had forgiven him. He pulled the other one in  
a embrace and hugged him. They laid down on the bed and talked things out.  
It took less than five minutes.  
Soon they both feel asleep in each other's arms, balance finally restored in the world.  
Little did they know, the nightmare had just begun…

Hiei woke up to the sound of his precious lover's deep, even breathing. He was glad that they had decided to work things out. That they both wanted to repair their 'damaged' relationship. Just the thought of all that damage made the fire demon cringe.  
He knew it would be a long while until they resumed their comfortable routine and things became normal again. But if this experience brought him and his fox closer, what more could he ask for?  
Slowly, as to not awaken his fox, Hiei sat up. But as he did, he experienced a wave of black dizziness. He lay back down and closed his eyes against it.  
After a few minutes had passed, he reopened them and gingerly sat up again. Seeing how nothing happened, he dismissed the episode as nothing. It was probably just from all that damn crying he did. Che! Foolish emotions. He reminded himself learn to control them better.  
Kurama moaned softly in his sleep, a familiar sound. The name that fell out was sweet music to Hiei's ears. For it was he that his fox was dreaming of.  
Then Kurama moaned again, moving his hips in a pattern mimicking their trusts. An evil glint sparkled in the Jaganshi's crimson eyes. So his lusty fox is dreaming about sex, huh?   
With that, his mind formed an ingenious plan. Hiei leaned over and kissed the nearest exposed cheek on Kurama's smooth face. Then he placed careful 'butterfly kisses' all over his kitsune's face, bathing him in all the love he had for the Youko.  
Slowly, he worked his way down to Kurama's neck. Reminiscent of their bond, he could tell Kurama was awake, even before a moan was thrust forth from his petal-soft lips. Hiei was now determined to make his fox scream out his name. He would settle for no less than that.  
Kurama and Hiei had both fallen asleep in their clothing. That made things a little harder on him. But then again, as he had learned in the past, he knew it would excite the hormone-driven fox to a new level. He used his small fangs to rip the shirt open. Soon the shirt was open to reveal that exquisite chest and abs that he loved so dearly. He ran a hand down the demon's newly exposed skin from the top to the area just before his pants meet his skin. Then, he ran it back up again, careful to make sure he was torturing him as well as he could.   
He then began to suck on his fox's tight nipples. He was intent on nipping, sucking, and, of course, rubbing them between his fingers, to the point where the fox just couldn't hold in his exclamations anymore...  
" H-H-Hiei-koi…" Kurama moaned, arching his nipples further into Hiei's hot mouth.  
Not saying a word, Hiei began to place wet kisses down to the waistline. Once there, he quickly, yet torturously, undressed Kurama the rest of the way. He smiled as Kurama's manhood was released and jumped up to say 'Hello.'  
" Hiei, please I need you," Kurama keened in a near whisper.  
" Hn…I am in no hurry, fox," Hiei told him, raking his hand over Kurama's abs. He could tell Kurama was not quite there yet. He really wanted to hear him calling out for him. He wanted it to be loud enough so that even Mukuro knew that his fox was being sexually satisfied.  
He then began to kiss his fox's thighs, legs and even right above his hard cock. Just not on it. No-that would wait. It would wait until he was sure Kurama could take no more. He then moved to kiss his moaning fox.  
The kiss was rough yet full of love and passion, just as he knew his fox loved. They dueled for control. Hiei never let the fox get the chance. They often switched who was in control. But not this time. No, he would be dominate this time. He wanted so badly to be inside of his demon lover- to be one with no way to tell where one began and the other ended.  
" Hiei," Kurama breathed into his mouth, submitting to his unyielding will.  
" I need you...Please Hiei." Kurama said after he broke the kiss.  
Hiei, in a quick motion, was off the bed. His gaze looked up and down the naked fox spirit, taking his form in. Hiei licked his passion-swollen lips, a one-fanged grin gracing his flushed face. Then in a slow, deliberate pace, he began to remove his clothing.  
Kurama, impatient to be loved, started to get up to help, but was stopped with a look from his love. Yes, he knew that look well. It was the only one of Hiei's many glares- including his practiced death-glare- that could stop him dead in his tracks.  
It was the look that told him if he got up this all would end.  
Damn it. Hiei loved to torture him sometimes.   
Soon, Hiei was on the bed, flipping Kurama over and spreading his legs. He then started to push himself inside the fox's waiting hole.  
As Hiei slowly penetrated him, Kurama noticed that Hiei's rod was slick. He laughed, probably because of his pre-come. Kurama chuckled, trusting back to get Hiei moving.  
Taking his cue, with one thrust, Hiei sheathed himself. Kurama called out to him.  
Hiei then looked at the silently pleading fox. "What do you want?" he asked in his deep baritone.  
"More," he keened, arching back into Hiei.  
"More of this?" Hiei asked, pulling out fast then thrusting back in hard, aiming for 'that' spot.  
"Yes!" Kurama moaned as his spot was struck.  
"Hiei- please- I cannot take waiting." Kurama moaned to him.  
With that, Hiei pounded in the fox hard and fast. Rushing them towards the peak. They cried out in unison, spilling their essence at almost the exact same time.  
After a while, they both lay sated, panting for breath, trying to reduce their racing heartbeats.  
Kurama lie there with his dear lover cradled in his arms. Yes, everything seemed to be looking up for them. He started to stroke Hiei's hair, a gesture, he had learned, that could put him to sleep.  
Hiei started to purr, slowly winding down from their climax.  
But all of a sudden, he felt his lover stiffen. He heard Hiei gasp.  
Alarmed, he quickly pulled away to look at his lover. His eyes widened in shock. Hiei's face was pale and drawn; his hand was resting over where his heart would be.  
"Hiei," Kurama questioned, "What is it! What's wrong?"  
"H-hurts…" Hiei gasped, closing his eyes tightly and wincing from the pain. "Kurama…"  
Kurama gently shifted Hiei, and started to scan his lover for the cause of his pain. He thought a wound from before might have gone unnoticed and had reopened due to their… activities.  
But before he could make any conclusions, Hiei's tortured crimson eyes shot open and stared at Kurama. Kurama watched in horror as his eyes glazed over in pain. His eyes filled with tears, when he heard Hiei's painful groan.  
I have to find out where he's hurt! Kurama wanted to ask him his symptoms, but before he could, Hiei's eyes slid shut with a groan, and he fell into a deep, deathlike sleep.  
With worry, Kurama looked him over, once more. He just couldn't identify anything that would cause that degree of pain, especially in his lover.  
He quickly got up and called Yukina, describing Hiei's symptoms and asking her to come. Hopefully, she could help him. He hung up and returned to the bedroom, changing the sheets and redressing his seemingly lifeless lover. Once he had straighten himself up, he returned to Hiei's bedside and took his disturbingly limp hand.  
Worried, he checked for a pulse and found one, slightly weak, but at a safe level.  
One question remained, boggling his mind.  
What in all of the three worlds was wrong with Hiei?

5:14 ampaced the living room floor for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. was in their bedroom looking over an unexplainably unconscious Hiei. Worries and evil thoughts danced around the kitsune's head.  
_'What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Is this just fatigue? A dream?'he...die?'_ had tried cleaning up the apartment to ease his worries. The barely dirtied rooms were spotless after about three minutes of straightening up. He doubted that even a hospital could be cleaner.  
_Damn it! Why does Hiei have to be a clean freak!  
_Since Kurama was still worried and had nothing left to clean, he started to pace. Up and down, he paced, glancing a worried gaze towards the clock above the entertainment center, oh, every fifteen seconds. His brow was creased with worry. and down. gaze checked the clock ticking away the minutes, praying to Inari that the clock was not ticking away his other half's life. sat down on Hiei's comfy chair, determined to wait patiently and hoping his familiar scent would ease his mind.  
5: 16 am  
He started to pace again. He resumed his routine of looking over at the clock every fifteen seconds again.  
5:31 amwas still pacing. his thoughts were going over what had lead up to Hiei's bizarre collapse. Kurama felt like it was his fault. After all, this turn of events was started with him. Why shouldn't it end with him? Pace, glance, pace, glance. It became his mantra. It was all that he did. was all that was keeping him from going insane.a sound of the bedroom door softly opening and of small footsteps coming towards him reached his ears.then went to his lover, leaving Yukina to talk to Kuwabara who had accompanied her over. He heard them exchanging a few soft words, but didn't really care to socialize at the moment.fact, Kurama had not said more than two words to the tall human in the past seventeen minutes. knelt down on Hiei's side of the bed. He looked down into his lover's face. It was unusually pale. fear washed over him as those panicked thoughts filled his head again.was wrong? Was it because they made love? Was that just too strenuous of an activity too soon? Or did those demons he found Hiei fighting yesterday have something to do with it? Did one of them have a poison in their body? Or on their weapon? If so, what kind? Was it... fatal? Was there an antidote? A thousand different thoughts raced through his mind, each more troubling than the last. love you, Hiei and I promise you will get better," Kurama whispered to the now softly breathing koorime, "I'll make sure of it!" Kurama grabbed his lover's limp hand, and leaned down to kiss his cheek.was then that he felt that Hiei was cold- almost as cold as Yukina.  
"Nani!" Kurama knew that fire demons should never, ever feel cold to the touch. Dread and panic ran through him with a vengeance. he called, pulling Hiei closer, desperately trying to warm Hiei up.door flew open and both Yukina and Kuwabara raced inside. Yukina looked very sad and gave Kurama a pitying look. Kurama then reluctantly let go of Hiei to grab Yukina's shoulders and look into her saddened eyes.him, please!" he said, starting to get hysterical, "H-he's cold. But- but,fire demons should never be cold. I-I can't lose him." Kurama's voice was rising into a high pitched keen, belying his panic even more. Yukina's signal, Kuwabara lead the now fully hysterical fox back out into the living room. He knew that the shrimp was not in a good condition. He hated to admit it, but Hiei was kind of like a sibling to him, and he considered Hiei to be one of his closest, most valued friends. also pained him to see his other, normally cool, calm, and collected best friend wailing like a small child lost in a crowded mall. The great Youko Kurama sounded so hopeless. last four days seemed like a never-ending nightmare. Kuwabara wished that his two friends would get to have a more peaceful life after the half-pint got better.would get better, right? sincerely hoped so. He really didn't feel like having a double funeral. He knew that would be the outcome if he didn't if the cascade of tears running down the fox- spirit's cheeks was any indication.to mention how Yukina would be. He knew she viewed Hiei as if he were her long-lost brother. She seemed to have a special bond with him that just couldn't be explained. She would surely be lost in a mountain of tear gems before she got over his death.  
_'You had better get better Shrimp! I'll never forgive you if you don't!'  
_ In the roombegan to look Hiei over again. She had known for about a month just who her brother was. It took her a while, but she did figure it out. She couldn't have been happier, since she had already felt as if it were so, and she had always hoped it would be him.now, staring at her beloved older brother's face, she was washed over in fear. She quickly set her hands on his bared chest and concentrated on checking his vitals.  
_No!_ she thought, as her tear gems began to fall.was right- fire demons should never get cold. If they did then they were dying.Hiei felt as if he were a block of ice.was dying. A tear gem fell to the ground with a light, tinkling to probe through his vitals and his body condition. She searched and searched for the cause of his temperature drop.'s when she found out what was making Hiei so ill. had to stop herself from crying out. There was a slow-acting poison in his body. One that she knew was particularly painful to suffer from. Her soft red eyes looked at his familiar features again. if on cue, Hiei winced. Out of the corner of his right eye, a small tear fell. As it made its way down, it solidified into a perfect black tear gem, falling into the sheets beside him. brother was in pain. He would die a slow, painful death.she could do nothing to help him.bright blue gem joined the black one on the sheets. sniffed back her tears, picking the gems up and placing them in her kimono. She made her way out to her brother's beloved. was time to deliver the news to the grief-stricken fox.  
Living roomwas now rocking back and forth on the couch. Kuwabara was rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. He didn't know if it was possible, but Kuwabara thought that Kurama was even more hysterical than before.fox had a continuous flow of tears streaming down his face and persisted in muttering things like, "How can Hiei be cold?" Or " Its all my fault! Inari, it should be me in there!" Or " I love you, Hiei. Onegai, don't leave me, love." and over, like a broken record, he repeated. It was both annoying and heart wrenching to hear.really hoped Hiei was okay.Yukina came into view, she broke the trance the frantic fox was in. He got up and raced to her. He pulled both her small hands into his own, his eyes begging for anything she could tell him and hoping that what she would say would heal his treasured koi.it didn't come. what came out threw ice over the fox's heart.  
"I-I'm sorry, Kurama," she began, "Hiei has been infected with a slow-acting poison. It starts to eat away at the victim, beginning in and around the chest, causing severe pain. It spreads further out with each heartbeat, which makes it an effective battle weapon." She continued her explanation, hoping the knowledge would prepare the fox for what would most likely occur, "Its effects are muted until the victim's heart rate speeds up. At that time, the poison starts to spread at a quicker rate. The name of it is Nertkunki," she looked down, "Hiei has three days, at the most, until he- dies." She started to cry again, her heart breaking from the pain she knew he was suffering and had yet to suffer.  
Kurama sank down to his knees, his hands covering his face. Then, the most spine-chilling thing happened, Kurama turned youko and started to howl. He reminded Kuwabara of the sounds an animal would make upon the death of its mate. He had to choke back tears of his own. He excused himself to break the news to the rest of the Tantei. He gathered up Yukina and left Kurama alone for the moment.didn't notice. Kurama could feel was his life mate slowly being taken in by death.

Yusuke was out walking the streets, brooding. He had just gotten thrown out of his house.  
Damn it!  
He just wanted to punch something- or someone. The latter would be much nicer.  
He continued down the street, unknowingly heading towards the general area of Kurama and Hiei's apartment building, still brooding. As he was walking, he heard the sounds of someone crying. That finally drew his attention away from his problems and he looked up, wondering what was going on.  
His curious gaze landed, unexpectedly, on Kuwabara. At first he did not see the small Koorime standing near him. But soon, he made out the sea-green hair of Hiei's twin. He also heard the distinctive tinker of tear gems striking the floor.  
Why is Yukina crying? Did he do something to hurt himself again?  
He went over, concerned for his friends.  
He tapped Kuwabara on the shoulder, then waited for him to turn around. As he waited, he replaced both hands in his coat pockets, resuming his familiar punk look.  
A red-eyed Kuwabara met his gaze. Fresh sets of tears were streaming down his face is face. Oh my god, he's crying! Did his sister die or something?  
"Oi, Kuwa," he asked, now genuinely worried, "what the hell is wrong, man?"  
"It's the Shrimp," Kuwabara managed to choke out before he was overtaken by heaving sobs again. He started to fight them down, but was still unable to speak any further.  
"Hiei is d-d-dying," Yukina said sadly, her tear gems starting to littler the ground by the dozen.  
Kuwabara pulled her to him, hugging her close to try to help take away her pain, even though he was dealing with a good deal of his own. He just wanted to comfort the one he loved in any way he could.  
Yusuke just stood there with wide eyes. How the hell could Hiei be dying! He seemed just fine a few hours ago…?  
"What happened?" Yusuke said, puzzled beyond reason, "Last thing I heard, he was going to talk to Kurama…"  
"H-he…he's been- poisoned," Yukina tried to explain, but fresh tears formed and fell, making the recently all-too-familiar, small clicking sounds as they hit the pavement.  
Kuwabara finally got himself under control and explained everything as best he could to Yusuke. Then he watched as his best friend got all pale and sickly looking. It made Kuwa wonder why Yusuke was taking it so hard, I mean, the Shrimp was his friend but he was acting like Keiko had died or something...  
Yusuke began to cry, cursing fate and the gods.  
Hiei was dying? Hiei the mighty warrior? The great Hiei, wielder of the Kokkuryu-ha? Thoughts raced like wildfire in his mind. He saw all of the images of Hiei he had stored in a precious part of his mind-all the way from the first time they had met in that clearing right up until earlier that day. Damn it!  
Why couldn't it be that damn cheating, cunning fox!  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He wished that his other, red-head friend would just die. Hiei never deserved this. He had already suffered way too much in his life. Damn it all to hell! It's all mine and that fucking kitsune's fault! Why does Hiei have to deal with our punishments?  
Then he just had to ask, "So, does Kurama know?" Does he even care, bastard kitsune that he is?  
"That's just the thing, Yusuke. When we left their apartment, I felt not just one, but two life-energies weakening," Kuwa looked at his feet, then continued softly, "When Half-pint dies… so will his life-mate."  
With that pure terror filled his features. He then prayed that his friends lives be spared. He felt like grade-A shit for cursing the fox-spirit turned human, not too long before.  
God I'm such a bastard!  
Meanwhile, in the apartment  
Youko Kurama was licking his mate's cheek. Then he would nuzzle his neck, marking him as he always had every night. He cuddled closer to Hiei, curling around him protectively.  
He would not allow his mate to die, at least not without letting death take him also. He just couldn't face a life without Hiei. So the Kitsune tried, in vain, to make his partner warm and to show him love.  
His only thoughts were on the sleeping body next to his, and how much he loved that little Jaganshi.  
In Hiei's dreams  
At first, he was totally surrounded with blackness. Then he felt himself descending in a free-fall. He could here the voices of the women of the village calling him names.  
The familiar emotions of anger and resentment flooded through him.  
Then, as he touched ground, the scene changed.  
Now, he saw a ten-year-old, human, red-head boy. The child smiled at him.  
It was the Kurama he had first met.  
But why was he remembering this? Kurama was looking at him much like he did when he woke up in the fox's bed after he healed him after some injury from a fight in the Makai.  
Then, with a gust of wind, the scene changed again.  
He saw his sister out in the woods playing with some small animals. She looked so innocent. So sweet.  
But- he had found her long before he had found the fox! Why were his memories so jumbled?  
He started to walk towards her. Then, once again, he found himself looking at a memory of his fox, this time; it was of the night he first found out that his fox loved him.  
Flashback  
What would it be like to lose him?  
Then, I stopped.   
I would not lose him. I am after all a great demon. I will simply go tell the fox how I feel. If he denies me, or laughs- I'll kill him.  
No, I don't think I could really kill him. But one good threat, and my disgrace would never be known.  
Soon, I am at the tree, looking in his house for him. He's at his desk, doing more homework, as usual. I then jump on the windowsill, tapping on the window. He looks up. Then, he is wearing a huge smile. He runs over and opens the door.  
"Hiei, you've come back for a visit? Would you like me to go get you anything?" he asks me.  
"Sit down and shut up," I say. I want to waste no time telling him. Sooner it is out, sooner I will go back to the Makai. There, I will be far enough away that I won't have to see him.  
Well, not in person, at least.  
He goes and sits on his bed. His eyes hold questions, but he stays silent like I demanded.  
"What I am going to tell you, better not be told to anyone. Unless, of course, you are into painful deaths," I let that linger. "Kurama, I have realized that there is someone here in this pathetic Ningenkai that I love. No, I am not talking about Yukina. I love you, fox." I stood there watching his movements. His face lit up.  
"Hiei, I love you also," he says.  
End of flashback  
Yes, that was what had happened.  
He had been too shocked to do anything but run away. He had to think about what Kurama had said, that he loved me back.   
Then, he thought of their first night of lovemaking…  
Flashback  
I lay there on the tree I had picked. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly looked towards it, wondering why my Jagan hadn't detected someone coming. Not even my sense's had picked up on them.  
A pair of big, laughing green eyes met mine.  
Kurama? What is he doing here? He removed his hand and sat down next to me on the branch. He runs his hand through his red locks. He was still wearing the clothing he wore when I left him. But that was when I noticed something-different- shining in his eyes.  
He is looking at me tenderly!  
I look again but it was replaced by a calmness that was shown through his eyes and face, but he still wore a smile.  
"Kurama- what are you doing here?" I ask him.  
"I had to see you, Hiei. I missed you. I needed to be with you," he says, then looks nervous. Why is he looking like that?  
"Baka- I just saw you," I say in my "leave-me-alone tone."  
His eyes brim with tears. I am making him cry? But why?  
"H-Hiei… I-I…love... you," he says as tears fall from his eyes. He looks devastated. But wait- did he just utter the words I had longed to hear again?  
He has.  
I look at him again. My mind is not playing tricks on me.  
"Kurama don't cry. It is a foolish human thing to do," I say to him.  
"Kurama, I feel the same for you," I said in a small voice, my fear of rejection sucking me in.  
His eyes widen. Then he pulls me into an embrace. He hugs me so tight, I feel special.  
It is better than I imagined.  
His scent falls around me. I start to rub his back. He then pulls back. I start to think he has changed his mind. Then his lips descended down and cover mine. It is light and gentle-at first. I opened my mouth to take a breath. He saw that, and quickly entered.   
Now, we are battling for dominance. I want control. So does he. As our tongues battle, my breath is his. His becomes mine. He pulls me even tighter, almost as if he is afraid I would run from him.  
He breaks our kissing and hugging to stare at me. His eyes are questioning if this is right. I don't want the fox to doubt my feelings anymore.  
I grab his head and kiss him hard on his sweet lips. I can't help but think, Is all of him this soft?  
As I am kissing him, I start to unbutton his shirt. When I ran into trouble taking a button off, I pulled on it till it came off. I wanted-no- needed to touch him.  
His shirt removed, I ran a hand down his chest. His skin is so soft there also, despite his utterly muscular chest and abs. As I run my hand on his chest, a need to make him mine over comes me. I try to hold it at bay. I want our joining to be special.  
Hn. I think, taking in more and more of this glorious fox in front of me. He is now helping me to undress.  
I am now naked and he is still wearing pants. Not for long. I think.  
With that, I grab on to his pant legs and pull them off the fox. A startled sound escapes his thoroughly kissed lips. This excites me even more.  
With both of us naked, I begin to place kisses on his slender neck. I can feel myself grow harder the more I touch him. He is playing with my nipples as I kiss and suck the tender parts on his neck. I then bite down. I want to leave my mark. It is how fire demons mark their mates.  
Fire demons mate for life.  
Youko's, though, are another matter. I brush those thoughts aside. Kurama loves me, I believe him.  
Now I move towards his nipples. I suck on one while playing with the other one. Soon they are hard peaks. His breathing is becoming unstable. So is mine. It is harder to breathe and think, but I must. Tonight is a night we will remember forever.  
"Hiei, please," he asks me. I can tell that his hard on is in need of release.  
"Not yet, fox. Not yet," I tell him.   
I then start to nibble on his nipples. Making him to use his hands to stay on the tree.  
I smile at that.  
The sounds that are coming from his mouth make me feel high- like I am floating around. Soon I devoured his manhood. I begin to slowly go up and down. My left hand is now rubbing his balls. My penis is hard and is filled with need. I take my time, though, making sure that he is as hard as he will get. Wanting him to be ready for me. I then grab his slender legs. I place them on my shoulders. His eyes widen, as he knows what I am about to do.  
I insert two fingers in his tight hole. I begin to move them in a scissor type motion. He needs to be wider to accept me. If he was in his demon form, I would of just took him. But in his more fragile human form, I need to make sure he can take all of me.  
He groans when the pain comes. I then use my other hand to rub his hard cock. Loving the feeling of his culrly red hairs clinging to my hand. All of him is so perfect. Nothing in all the three worlds is better than this creature that lies before me.   
Soon I put a third finger inside him, still needing to open him more. I found that spot that would make him soar.  
"Ahhh, Hiei!" he cries as I rub on it. Hearing my name come from his lips does something to me. It makes me want to please him more, want to thrust inside him sooner. I let out a sigh when I feel he is ready for me.  
I look at him. Those bright green eyes are staring at me. Then I hit his spot and they close tightly. His expression turns to one of pure pleasure. I am the one that is making him feel that way.  
I put my tip next to his hole. Then, I slowly enter him. His tight virgin walls are all around me. Soon, I am all inside him. I hear him take a sharp breath.  
"Breathe fox. Get used to me then I will begin"  
He smiles at me through his pain. I feel bad for it. But the first time is always the worst, I hear. His breathing becomes normal. I begin to move in him, while making sure to pump him. His cries reach my ears. I, in turn, move faster. Soon we are lost in nothing but wanting to feel eachother's release. Then we both cum together.  
Me and my fox.  
Yes, he is now mine. When I pull out, I look at him. He holds out his arms. I lay on top of him. Soon we are sleeping in my tree.  
End of flashback  
A smile of happiness filled his face. Hiei was happy to remember those memories. He had forgotten just what it was like that first time. Then just as he thought he might be able to wake up, another scene began to play itself out.  
It was blurred in with a whole other scene.  
Another flashback  
His heart dropped somewhere by his feet. It lay in a thousand, shattered pieces. His breath vanished and all he could do was watch the scene before him play itself out. Yusuke was on their bed with his legs wrapped around Hiei. His mouth was opened and moans could be heard. With each moan a small tear fell from the red-headed fox's eyes. Hiei was moaning and thrusting inside Yusuke. Both, not noticing that they had an audience, climaxed and called out the other's name.  
Kurama let out a small whimper much like one would hear from a hurt dog. Red and brown eyes met green. Then things got so slow and fast all at the same time. Kurama spun around and ran out the door. In a flash Yusuke and Hiei followed- one out the window, the other the door. Both now fully dressed.  
Pain shot through Kurama's heart. It felt like someone was jabbing his chest with ice and needles. Tears fell and he paid no attention to anyone. All he wanted was to flee.  
" Kurama!" Hiei yelled  
Just the sound of his voice made Kurama run faster. He ran into the street, hearing both Yusuke and Hiei call out to him.  
He heard someone scream. Then he felt something collide with his body. He felt his ribs break right as his body flew in the air.  
Hiei watched in horror as his mate was hit by a speeding truck. The driver had been careless and had run over his fox! Hiei wanted nothing more than to kill the driver, but Yusuke, his secret lover, held him back.  
Kurama lay so lifeless on the ground. Hiei pulled away and went to the fox's side. He couldn't understand why the fox had acted the way he did, but Hiei knew that things were only going to get worse.  
End of flashback  
"No!" he screamed out as it began to play itself out.  
Then, to his horror, another memory resurfaced to torture him.  
Flashback once again  
With that, Hiei followed the doctor to Shuichi's room. On the bed lay the redheaded fox demon. Hiei went and stood next to his mate. Both Kurama and himself had made a lifetime commitment to each other. That was the way they had both wanted it. They were eachother's other-half.  
But Hiei had betrayed Kurama. Now Kurama lay in a bed in a human hospital. It sent shivers down the fire demons spine.  
Kurama opened his eyes. When he saw Hiei, he gasped." Get out!" he whispered.  
"Nani?" Hiei said, unsure if he just heard what he thought he heard.  
Kurama sat up. His eyes grew cold and distant- the look he used with his enemies.  
Kurama ran a hand threw his hair. Then green eyes stared into crimson. No emotion was on that gorgeous face-nothing was.  
"I want both you and Yusuke to leave. If I ever see you two again you will find out how my death tree feels," he said without a hint of emotion.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no! kept running threw his head. This couldn't be happenning.  
Kurama thought of him as the enemy! No!  
End of flashback  
Hiei lie crying on the ground inside his torn mind. Hearing his fox wish him dead over and over again. Agony ripped his fragile heart and emotions into shreds. He curled into a tight ball and shivered in pain.  
He didn't think he could face consciousness ever again.  
Reikai  
George came into Koenma's room. He held in his hands a death paper. When Koenma saw that Hiei's soul was getting ready to die he was shocked. Then, just a few minutes later, another paper came in the room. On it was the name Minamino, Shuichi a.k.a. Youko Kurama.  
His pacifier fell out of his mouth.  
He had no choice but to interfere. After all- they were his friends. He couldn't just let them die, even if they would both die within hours of each other.  
He sent Botan to look for Yusuke. She had the knowledge to fix things like this. But one single detail could mean the life or death of the half-Koorime boy.  
Botan's POV  
I hurried out to look for Yusuke. After everything I was just told, I felt like crying myself. Two-well, one of my friends might die in three days- his mate just two hours before him.  
It saddened me to think that Kurama might die. He was such a sweet, polite and good man.  
I don't have time for this! I must find Yusuke. I flew to his house.  
Not seeing him there, I began to fly all over Tokyo. I soon found him, along with Yukina and Kuwabara. As I flew in to tell them what had happened only one question remained…  
Could he do what needed to be done?

Yusuke looked up from his bottomless pit of sorrow when a voice called his name. When he saw that it was the usually hyper, happy Botan was looking grim and sad, an extremely bad feeling washed over him. Was he to late? Was Hiei dead? Is Kurama dead? Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

"Botan, what the hell are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked her, fearing she was here to take away the souls of his two friends.

"I have come to help," she replied, a single tear rolling down her face. Her hand rose to angrily wipe the tear away.

"Help...but…how?" asked a very quiet Yukina. It appeared that she had simply run out of tears, because she was now in a kind of stupor, not crying, but her eyes spoke volumes of a mute agony.

"Spill it, Botan." Yusuke said, sounding like he was getting ready to punch her. Well, he was ready to punch her. He was mad and felt as though he needed to punch something- or someone- to release that anger.

"Well you see. Koenma has found a way to stop the poison." Yusuke's eyes danced with a kind of desperate hope at that statement. "But we only have," She then looked at a watch on her arm, "two hours and forty-five minutes."

"Out with it! What can we do?" Kuwabara asked her almost dancing in his spot for joy at the prospect of Hiei's recovery. Yukina seemed to come out of her former stupor and a fragile flame of hope burned in her crimson eyes.

"Only Yusuke and Kurama can actually help," the two deflated a bit at that. "Though we will need you and Yukina to watch over Hiei while they are gone," she quickly added, knowing they wanted to help however they could. They nodded, small smiles curving their lips.

"Man, I hate all this beating around! Just tell us what we have to do!" Yusuke shouted at her.

With a heavy sigh, Botan began to explain to the three of them what needed to be done. Two people who love to the person that is dying need to find the Fountain of Dreams.' This fountain would allow one person or demon that proved itself to be worthy to make one wish. That wish would be granted, no matter how outrageous. "But there are a lot of traps and the place is heavily guarded by a tribe of warrior youkai that have protected it since the beginning of time," she finished, releasing another heavy sigh.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles gamely, ready to go after the cure no matter what he would face. He didn't want his friend to suffer anymore. Not when he could help him.

Even if it meant that he would die.

Kuwabara and Yukina led the way towards Kurama and Hiei's door. No one said a word, yet all four made their way to the door at the same time. The door was unlocked. That told both Kuwa and Yukina that Kurama had never made it from the bedroom. Even if he was frazzled, he would never allow anything to enter that could hurt his koibito. Kuwabara gently pushed open the door.

A soft whining could be heard coming from their bedroom. The whole place had the feeling of mourning and death. It would make even a sugar high person depressed in mere seconds.

Deep sadness rested in the heart of everyone that was present. When they walked in the room they saw a silver youko with his arms around his lover. They were holding on to the other person so tightly, they all knew he was afraid to let go, for fear that if he did- the other would die. His furry, normally perky ears were pressed against his head, and the tail lay limply on the bed. His legs were wrapped around the smaller form's, also quite tightly. All in all- Hiei had a live fur blanket' wrapped around him. It was so… bittersweet to see. The action was touching, how Kurama seemed to be trying to protect his lover from everything, but sad in that they knew that he simply couldn't protect Hiei from death.

Getting the overprotective fox's attention away from his mate proved to be quite a chore. First, they tried calling out to him, doing little more than making an ear twitch slightly. Yusuke then went to touch Hiei, hoping to not only draw attention to himself, but also to check on Hiei's temperature and vitals. Kurama growled at him, sounding very similar to a mother wolf protecting it's cub. It scared them all so badly, they all moved far away from the bed.

Then, without warning, the kind ice maiden made her way slowly to her brother's life mate. She laid a hand gently on the fox's head.

Kurama did not growl.

Instead, he flinched when she touched him. Animal spirits behaved similarly to animals in the Ningenkai. With this in mind, Yukina began to softly pet the silver head. The fox started to relax slightly after a few minutes.

The youko then looked into her big, soft, kind eyes. Eyes so similar to the now closed ones of his beloved. His own eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears. He lowered his head to rest it on top of her brother's head, a small tear falling onto the white starburst in Hiei's hair.

In dulcet tones, she explained why they all where here. The more she said, the more the Kurama they knew came back. A calm mask was put on his face as the panic faded. Soon, almost no emotion was shown on the formerly mournful and tortured face. But his eyes showed hope.

Yes, it was reflected in the very depth of his soul, a flame flickering against the black agony of his sorrow. He kissed his koi's disturbingly cold lips. Then he moved towards the door, then turned to face his friends.

He uttered his first words since their arrival.

"Yusuke, let's go." Yusuke nodded and walked towards Kurama.

With that, the conflict of the past over the dying fire demon was put aside and the bonds of friendship were renewed between the two. Kurama quickly opened a portal and gathered up a few last second supplies.

As they left, Botan wished them much needed luck. Then she remembered something she had forgotten to tell them. She hoped it would not matter much.

After all, if it was that important, she would have remembered it.

…

Wouldn't she have?

walked deep into the Makai woods. The sounds and smells of the forest filled their noses and echoed into their ears. Hours had passed, but the two men had yet to speak to one another. One was to worried to speak, and the other too unsure about his feelings to. So, alone, in silence, they treaded on. told him he knew where it was located. He had heard rumors in the past about it and had once met a man who had used it. was the only time Yusuke heard the redhead speak. It seemed that nothing said, meant peace.they reached a clearing four demons jumped them. Not wasting anytime, Yusuke fired a shot. A whip made of thorns cut threw them. Both men worked as a team. Even without words, they moved almost as one, their actions were awesome to see. They fought their way through, bound and determined to help the small, failing fire demon.came to a complete stop when they saw where they were. had come close to the fountain of dreams. _Yes, soon Hiei will be cured_ both men thought. Little did they know that this was only the beginning of an immense trial for the one thing that could save Hiei's life. woman with long rainbow-streaked hair came out from behind the huge fountain. Her gown was a very light shade of violet. Her eyes changed with every heartbeat. She was the guardian. have you come?" she asked them, her voice a blending of several tones.save a friend of ours," Yusuke answered her, a little put off by her sudden appearance. was not quite sure why the woman was looking at both of them so strangely.a...friend?" she directed back at the raven-haired man, tilting her head to the side.might be a little more," he told her. His tone was of the don't-mess-with-me kind. I can see it now. This 'friend' is a lover of you both. Am I correct?" she asked them.Kurama answered in a whisper. It still stung that Hiei had chosen to have sex with Yusuke. But he brushed it aside for his love. Anything for Hiei. Anything at all.then which one out of the two of you loves him the most?" she asked them. answered her, "I do," then glared at the other.wondered why he said that out loud. He had not meant to. He was only thinking it. narrowed his green eyes at the other man, growling slightly. Hiei was his mate." she said knowingly, nodding slightly." The first test beginsthe trail of truth." saying that she vanished. of the men were now alone. The other had just disappeared. chewed her lip. How could she have forgotten? K'so, she hoped they would make it through all right. If not, it all rested on her blue head. _Koenma's gonna kill me!_ had not left the bedside of her brother. She kept talking to him- telling him how loved he was and how he had to hang on. She prattled on about things they would do when he got better. She brushed back his black bangs from his face and frowned at the chill that still rested on his brow. Botan turned away as she started to cry.was cleaning up the apartment. She saw that it wasn't dirty, but a place could never be too clean... Could it?Keiko believed so. This was the seventh time she had cleaned up the now sterile living room.Kuwabara walked by. He was going from one room to the other. He didn't linger long in any room though. He wanted to be able to protect the girl and his sick friend. of them were worried. About the man in the bedroom barely clinging on to life and the two men in the Makai looking for a cure. Thoughts and prayers were sent their way. With three friend's lives in the balance, no one was happy.checked the watch on her wrist. Two hours and six minutes till Hiei's time ran out.started to gnaw on her lip. test of truthwalked along the forest pathway, calling out to Kurama. is that stupid kitsune? Did he even care about Hiei? Was it just a game to him? walked for what seemed to be five miles. His legs hurt and he was angry at the fox. Then he saw two outlines. One of Hiei and the other was Keiko. He was overjoyed to see his friend alive and unharmed. He ran over and hugged him, too happy for words. ' Keiko said from behind him.he saw when he turned her way hurt him. was sad. Hurt showed vividly in her eyes. As much as he cared for the fire demon, the only one he truly loved was Keiko. She was his life. So he went to her.he let go of Hiei and ran to her, the fog moved out.test of truth  
Fog rolled in and the fox could not see anything. Then two people came out of the fog. One was the girl that he had had an affair with for a short while. The other was the other half of his soul. Kurama ran towards Hiei and picked him up. He placed kisses all over his beloved's face, whispering his love with each one. Hiei just- disappeared. In shock, Kurama felt two tears fall down his cheeks as he fell to his knees.fog rolled out.tests overwas seated on a log when they both were released from the spell. She had not told them about the other two tests, yet, but she had to deem them worthy of making their wish come true. was mad as a red hen that she was playing tricks on him. It hurt him to have Hiei just disappear on him. was unsure what that test had proved.next test is of endurance. Let me tell you both right now that right after this, is another test. There will be no stopping. The winner gets his wish," she said to them both. "You have 10 minutes to prepare.both men prepared themselves for the next set of tests, each praying that their efforts would save their beloved fire demon.

A lone figure sat on a dark floor. All around him was black. Black like nothingness. That was where he was. He was in nothing, he was nowhere! Least that was what he thought.  
His eyes scanned the room. No light could be seen anywhere. He took a deep breath. No scents filled the air.  
What happened?  
Where was he?  
At first, he remembered nothing. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
He remembered his mate finding out about him and Yusuke. He remembered all the harsh words that were said after he saw his love get hurt. Then he remembered said love holding him in his arms. Then a confession that tore at his heart and a sweet memory of making love to his beloved.  
Still where was he? Hiei had yet to figure that out.  
He sat for what seemed like hours, feeling only a sense of extreme coldness, thinking…thinking…  
Then…he stopped thinking.  
Who cared where he was? Certainly not his fox.  
So, why should he think, why should he even bother with thinking about how to get out?  
Hiei curled up against the sudden anguish that tore at his soul.  
He was nothing- so in nothing…he would remain.  
Yusuke's set of test's  
Once again, fog came. He was sick of fog; sick of tests that had no meaning other than getting on his nerves.  
Sick of everything.  
He just wanted to make things right again. Then again, he had come to realize that he liked his time with Hiei. But he would not stand in the way of real love. Not when he had Keiko.   
But did he still have Keiko?  
With that thought an image came into view. What he saw shocked him to his very core.  
Keiko was making love to another guy. When he saw who, hatred was brought up anew. Long red-hair, bright green eyes, long well-toned body- it was that bastard Kurama with his wife! That slut would pay for this he vowed.  
As he neared them, fist ready to hit the kitsune, a small hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He came face to face with chocolate brown eyes.  
"Why?" he asked her, pain tearing at his heart.  
"Yusuke, after what you and Hiei did, it was our turn. I have to have a divorce though. You see Kurama is a much better man than you are. He is gentle, kind, considerate, and a much better lover," she told him before laughing.  
He watched as she walked out of his life for good. It hurt him. Laughing green eyes stared at him.  
"I win!" Kurama said, wrapping his arms around Keiko, "I get them both and you get nothing! Enjoy watching me with both of your loves!" Now, both of them laughed before walking away into the fog.  
How could his friend treat him like that?  
How could he take the person that meant everything to him?  
After all they been through, why was he being so heartless?   
Was this the true Kurama?  
He shook his head. Then, with a determined look on his face, went to look for his ex-friend. Yusuke was going to kill that red-haired tramp and take back what was his. Screw this test! He'd save Hiei himself and win back Keiko's heart.  
Kurama then came running towards him, smiling and waving.   
Yusuke felt his anger grow. That asshole! He was going to show him. He watched with a scowl as Kurama stopped not too far away.  
Kurama looked slightly worried at his expression, and then, apparently disregarded it, putting on a smile, happy to see Yusuke. Goddamned bastard!  
He knew that it was a trick. He punched the fox right in the eye. Then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. He was about to kick him again when the sound of a sword coming out of a sheath filled the air.  
Cold steal flashed under his chin. Fear went through his body. Oh, shit.  
He knew just who the owner was without asking. He looked up, wincing slightly as the katana bit into his flesh slightly, and saw bright crimson eyes.  
"I should kill you and show no mercy to you for hurting my fox," the deep voice taunted, "But…seeing as how we were allies, I will give you time to explain yourself." Hiei withdrew his sword and looked at Yusuke expectantly.  
Yusuke explained everything only to see both men laugh at him. Well, Hiei just smirked. Kurama got up and rubbed his sore stomach.  
"Yusuke that happened ten years ago," the red-head told him, "Don't you remember Hiei getting better? How happy the two of us were when we came back to the apartment and Kuwabara and Yukina were there? Hiei was sitting up in bed already healed?" Kurama laughed. "He yelled at us for worring about him. Remember?" He looked slightly worried when Yusuke shook his head.  
Yusuke put a hand behind his head. "Um...nope! I sure don't." They both sweat dropped. He suddenly felt a ping of panic, "Hey, what happened between Keiko and me?"  
Both demons looked sad. "Keiko killed herself over what happened. The night before we left for the fountain, you found her in your apartment," Kurama told him, looking down, "she slit her wrist. She died in your arms."  
With that, Yusuke fell to his knees. Keiko killed herself over me? Nooo! Not Keiko! Guilt and a broken heart overwhelmed him. He began to cry.  
Ningenkai  
Keiko gave up cleaning. Dust was afraid to settle anywhere in the house. It literally sparkled with how clean it was.  
She went and sat next to Botan. She noticed her friend looked on edge. She wondered why. Keiko had done a lot of thinking. She had decided to forgive Yusuke, but let him know that if he ever cheated on her again, they would be through. But she knew that she loved him too much to ever leave him. Like right now, her thoughts were with her husband. She hoped he was okay.  
If he wasn't, she would have to kill him.  
Kuwabara took some tea to his love. She had been in with whom he had learned was her brother ever since Kurama and Yusuke had left.  
As he walked in, he heard her calling out to the shrimp. Over and over again, saying, "Big brother, please come back to us! We love you and miss you! Please, don't leave us!" Another dozen gems were added to the pile on the floor.  
It really disturbed him that the shrimp seemed to be getting worse as each minute passed. He glanced at his watch. Only a half hour until Hiei succumbed to the poison.  
What were Yusuke and Kurama doing? Playing games? They needed to hurry or the fire demon's fire would be forever lost.  
Kurama's test  
Hiei was staring at him. Looking like the fox had lost his mind. Kurama once again tried to go towards him, only to have his soul mate take out his katana.  
"I don't want you near me," Hiei told him, his eyes narrowing.  
"Nani?" questioned the fox, confused as to why Hiei was acting as if he was his enemy.  
"I don't need your 'love' Youko," Hiei said in an angry voice, "I don't want you to touch me or even look at me again. You disgust me."   
"What have I done to hurt you so?" Kurama asked. What the hell could I have done?  
"What have you not done, Youko?" Hiei spat at him, his eyes accusing, "Your mother, your human mother, means more to you than I do. You cheated first. Then got mad when I did the same thing to you." He turned away, "You tore my heart out, Youko. I loved you, but you betrayed me. If that's your idea of 'love,' then you can just keep it. Sayonara, Youko." He walked off into the fog.  
"Nooooo! Hiei," the heartbroken youko cried, running after the smaller demon, "I love you far more than Mother! Hiei!" He had a horrible feeling in his bones and prayed he would find the demon he loved all right.  
Soon he came upon that which he sought.  
Hiei was kneeling on the ground, blood pouring from his slit wrists. His katana lay on the ground, covered in blood, next to the crumpled fire demon.  
Kurama ran to him, catching him as he started to fall to the ground. He turned the demon over to find the demon's normally bright crimson eyes a dull, rust color.  
"Hiei!" Kurama said, tearing off his white scarf and wrapping it around his wrists, "No! Don't leave me!"  
"Fox…" Hiei weakly said, pain in his eyes, "I always loved you, no matter what you did…" His youki was steadily decreasing now. His eyes filled with tears of hurt, "I knew that the Koorimes… were right…"  
"No, Hiei!" Kurama cried, clutching him close, "I-"  
"No need for regrets…fox…" Hiei softly said, closing his eyes, "I…love…you…"  
A single black tear gem fell to the ground.  
Hiei had stopped breathing. Kurama gently lowered him to the ground, disbelief filling his eyes.  
Kurama shook his head. No, that was not his Hiei lying dead on the ground. Not his forbidden child.  
"You are not my lover. He is not so weak to die needlessly," the Youko said in a slightly wavering voice.  
"No, Hiei would never kill himself. You are a fraud!" he declared much louder.  
A bright light filled his eyes and he suddenly found himself face to face with a crying Yusuke.  
Ningenkai  
Botan, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina were all standing at the failing fire demons bedside.  
Time was almost up. Botan watched as the clock ticked away Hiei's time.  
One minute.  
Yukina was crying hysterically, begging her precious brother to stay with them. She threw herself onto his chest and cried onto his ever-cooling body. Kuwabara tried to comfort her, but tears were streaming down his face as well.  
Keiko was fuming at her husband while crying for her friend. Hiei may have been the one Yusuke was cheating with, but she knew that Yusuke had orchestrated it all. She viewed Hiei as one of her dearest friends and didn't want to lose him.  
The little fire demon was dear to everyone. Botan silently counted down.  
Ten. The demon's breath hitched slightly.  
Nine. He shifted and moaned restlessly.  
Eight. Hiei shivered.  
Seven, six… Yukina sobbed harder.  
Five…four… Kuwabara turned away, crying.  
Three… Keiko ran out of the room.  
Two… Botan sniffed, praying for a miracle.  
One. Hiei was dead.  
Or so everyone thought. A bright light surrounded him and Yukina jumped back. As it faded, everyone looked anxiously at the demon.  
He was still breathing. They had done it! Yusuke and Kurama had saved him!  
Hiei was alive.  
Ningenkai  
The spell was broken. Kurama turned to the guardian- she looked pleased.  
"Youko Kurama, you have deemed your self worthy. I already know what your wish is. I have seen your very heart. Both of yours, in fact. Your little fire demon will get better. Even as we speak, the poison leaves his body. Now one last thing before you both go- never forget what you saw and did here."  
Another light flashed…  
Ningenkai  
And they found themselves two streets from Hiei and the others. Both ran as fast as they could, smiles lighting their faces.  
The future for a certain fire demon was looking much better.  
The two demons burst through the front door.   
Yusuke was then hugged by his wife then slapped for worring her. They looked in each other's eyes and found the promise for a happy future, they shared a kiss and sealed their promise.  
Kurama made his way to Hiei. He had been hoping that by now Hiei would be awake and all better. He pushed open the door to his bedroom. Yukina was staring at his lover looking very confused. He went straight to her, extremely worried at that look.  
"What is it?" he asked, paranoid that something else was wrong. He had another bad feeling.  
"Well…the posion has left, but he has yet to awake nor has his condition improved. I have no clue why," she told him, tears littering the already marbled ground, "I-I-I'm sorry, Kurama!" She ran into Kuwabara's arms, sobbing wildly for her brother's fate.  
Kurama, dazed once more, went over and hugged his still cold lover. Tears coursed down his face as he kissed Hiei's pale face. He was thrown back into that familiar black pool of agony and sadness.  
Why, Hiei, why! Why aren't you awake?

Yukina had just left to talk to Genkai. She wanted to find the reason for her brother's continued slumber. It just wasn't right. When the poison had been removed, Hiei's temperature should have stabilized and he should have woken up shortly afterwards. Because of that, she feared what she would find.  
Botan went to report to Koenma. The others stayed behind for much-needed support. Kurama rocked his demon lover in his arms. He kept telling Hiei he loved him and begged him to open his eyes. Luckily, as the hours passed, Hiei's core temperature rose back to his normal one and his breathing and heart rates stabilized. He was physically well, which was a great relief.   
But what the hell was stopping him from awakening now?  
After a few hours, Botan and Koenma had come- they had found out that Hiei had completely shut himself out. This was his mind's way of dealing with everything that had happened in the past few days. He, in essentiality, was locked in his own prison of a mind.  
And, if they didn't do something about it, Hiei would remain sleeping forever.  
"Hiei's mind has so many twists and turns," Koenma said, referencing the very small (think seven pages in comparison to a normal seven-thousand) information packet he held in his hands, "well, this is all the information that we have on Hiei at all. His mind is all but one page and we haven't even scratched the surface."  
"So how the hell are we gonna' get in there to get him?" Yusuke asked, frustrated that Hiei was the culprit of his own slumber. Geeze, we went to that stupid fountain and now he's making himself sleep? Che' Typical of Hiei to make everything difficult.  
"Well," Botan said hesitantly, "someone has to venture in." She continued, "We looked into it before we left. The person must have an extremely close bond with the victim. That narrowed it to Yukina and Kurama. Also, considering the danger of the traps that will certainly be found in Hiei's mind, said person must be able to defend themselves from a high level mind attack. That made Kurama the choice."  
Koenma turned to the broken fox, "Do you agree, Kurama?"  
"Of course I agree!" Kurama said, clutching his lover to him in a tight hug, "I could never live with myself if I could help him and didn't."  
Koenma nodded and gave him a flask full of a bluish liquid. "Drink this and you will be able to enter his mind. But be careful, as we have stressed, Hiei's mind is dangerous. Watch the Jagan, especially, it doesn't like to be invaded, so stay away from it." He turned to the others, "We must wait outside, they need to be alone to do this."  
Everyone left, leaving Hiei and Kurama alone. Kurama released his sleeping lover and opened the flask. He quickly downed the bitter liquid and concentrated on their mental bond. He soon found himself in a complex maze of memories and traps.  
He looked around before beginning his quest for Hiei's consciousness. No wonder I could never read his thoughts. Koenma hadn't been lying. Hiei's mind was scary just looking at it, dark and complex thing that it was. He took a deep breath and started to explore.  
Kurama saw everything Hiei ever saw. He heard and smelled many different parts of the Makai, the Ningenkai, and the Reikai. He saw people and animals that had been in Hiei's life. He saw his weapons and attacks from the past and present. He searched for hours on end.  
Then, after encountering dozens of traps, he found a door in Hiei's mind. Kurama went to it to find it was locked and sealed against any forms of invasion. Wards and locks covered it, as well as an elaborately woven dragon mind spell, one of Hiei's favorite, but lesser practiced forms of spell casting.  
He knew right then where his lover was. It took him a while to come up with a plan to unlock, de-ward, and release all of the locks, wards and spells on the door. The wards and spell were broken with a Youko spell that he remembered from his days as a thief. That inspired his idea of getting a lock-pick. He returned back to where Hiei had stored his memories of various thieving skills and took a lock-pick from the pile of gadgets he had used at different times during his time as a thief.  
Going back to the door he used all his thousand year skills to open the many locks keeping the door shut. After another eternity, he had opened the last lock. He pushed open the heavy door to find a room full of…nothing. Just blackness. He searched for any sign of life, hoping that he wasn't wrong about this being Hiei's hiding place.  
Then he saw it. On the floor in the room was a small, huddled form. He slowly walked towards it, hoping it wasn't another trap. He knelt down and touched it on the shoulder.  
"Hiei?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare what he now realized was his lover.  
"K-Kurama?" Hiei timidly asked, his normally strong voice wavering and childlike in tone.  
"Hai," Kurama said, relieved that he had finally found him.  
"Why are you here?" Hiei asked bluntly, his voice belying his confusion at his love's presence.  
"I came to take you home," Kurama said, worried now at Hiei's odd behavior.  
"How can you love me?" Hiei asked, looking away.  
"Hiei, you are the very heart of me. My very world. How could I not love you?"  
"I am a forbidden bastard. All I do is hurt you," Hiei said in a self-depreciative tone.  
"No Hiei, that is not true. And you know it. You bring me the greatest joy, I can't imagine living without you," Kurama assured him, a small smile lighting his face.  
"I do?" Hiei asked, tilting his head to the side in curiousity.  
"Yes, love. Please, come back to me."  
"What about Yusuke?"  
"What of him?" Kurama asked, forgetting he was ever angry at his lover.  
"I had sex with him or did you forget?"  
"I forgave you just as you forgave me remember?" Kurama still felt guilty about that though.  
"Hn," apparently, Hiei was returning, but still didn't believe that Kurama could forgive and forget that easily.  
"We worked as a team, myself and Yusuke to get rid of the posion."  
"I don't want to go back just to be alone."  
"You won't,. I'll never leave you. Please don't leave me," Kurama pleaded, tears gathering in his eyes.  
After a moment, Hiei turned to him, "I want to go home, fox. Home to your arms."  
With that Kurama's mind went back into his body.  
Hiei soon woke up, as promised, held tightly by his fox. Everyone was happy. It was a hill that they all had to get over.  
With time, wounds will heal. With time, trust will begin again. The two demons knew as long as they had each other things would work out.  
--

The End  
…

or is it?

This is the first in mine and Robin's series. I wanted to repost it so here it is. I hope old fans are happy its back up and new fans fell in love with it.


End file.
